narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Takashi
Takashi Takashi ist ein Shinobi aus einem unbekannten Dorf und sein Nachname ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Er taucht plötzlich auf um Kazuma Saruwatari zu suchen und zu töten. Den Grund dafür will er nicht verraten, da es nur ihn und Kazuma etwas angeht. Ein Grund ist bekannt, er will in das Team Tobi zu Tobisura um sein Schüler zu werden. Charakter thumb|left|254px|Takashi's Katon: Feuer Explosion im Sennin ModoTakashi ist ein sehr gelassener Mensch der nicht gerne Emotionen zeigt sondern eher kalt wirken will. Er will keine Emotionen zeigen, weil er als Kind ein Trauma erlitt. Nun will er den verantwortlichen töten. Er hat auch bei den Drachen den Sennin Modo trainiert, jedoch nicht ganz perfekt. Die Drachen sagten ihm das er von den 100 Aufgaben nur 95 gemeistert hat. Er kann den Sennin Modo daher nur Maximal 30 min. benutzen, dann verwandelt er sich zurück. Vergangenheit Takashi wurde als ein äußerst talentierter Ninja geboren. Als seine Eltern die merkten schickten sie ihn früh zur Ninja Akademie. Als er dann mit 6 Jahren Genin wurde und nach Hause rannte um dies seinen Eltern zu erzählen, fand er seine Mutter tod auf dem Boden. Schnell rannte er zu seinem Vater, doch dieser wurde von einem Shinobi bedroht. Als sein Vater sagt renn Takashi, blieb dieser starr vor Angst stehen und musste mit ansehen wie sein Vater getötet wurde. Der Shinobi verschwand mit einem Lächeln. Später fand er heraus, dass sein Vater in einer Mission gefühle wie wut zu lies um jemanden zu töten, doch durch diese Gefühle gelang es ihm nicht. Deswegen verfolgte der Ninja seinen Vater unbemerkt und tötete daraufhin seine ganze Familie. Gegenwart thumb|250px|Takashi im Sennin Modo Nach diesem trauma schwor sich Takashi keine Gefühle zu zeigen und so stärker zu werden. Als er frisch Jonin wurde, wollte Takashi einen vertrauten Geist haben und machte sich auf den Weg um einen zu finden. Als er von einem alten Mann hörte, dass es Drachen gibt, jedoch die anderen sagten, dass dies nur eine Legände ist, wollte Takashi sie trotzdem finden was ihm auch Jahre später gelang. Als er sie fand wollten sie ihn nicht, doch er schlug ihnen eine Wette vor und zwar, dass er gegen einen Drachen kämpft wenn er gewinnt, müssten sie mit ihm einen Vertrag abschließen und ihm im Sennin Modo unterrichten. Sie willigten ein. Als Takashi den jungen Drachen besiegte, waren sie erstaunt und hielten ihr versprechen. Nach Jahre langem Training, beherrschte er den Sennin Modo jedoch nur nahezu Perfekt. Später hört er von einer Organisation, einer Gruppe Namens Team Tobi. Er wollte bei ihnen mitmachen, in der Hoffnung, dass er den Shinobi durch Team Tobi finden und töten könne. Jedoch stelle sich ein starker Ninja namens Kazuma Saruwatari ihm in den Weg. Der Kampf Takashi zog seine Katana und Kazuma ebenfalls und beide rannten auf einander zu. Sie schlugen sich thumb|292px|Takashi's Schwarze Katanagegenseitig mit den Katanas. Doch Takashi sprang zurück und wendete Katon:Große Zerstörung an. Kazuma war beeindruckt, wehrte jedoch mit seinem Eisensand ab. Als Kazuma Takashi ansah war er in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen und konnte sich nicht befreien und war wie gelehmt. Takashi griff in mit seiner Katana an und stach ihm in die Brust. Kazuma war dadurch befreit und sprang nach hinten. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt. Als Kazuma jedoch ankündigte sein ultimatives Jutsu anzuwenden, setze sich Takashi hin und meditierte. Vorher Beschwor er einen Drachen um geschützt zu sein. Als Kazuma fertig mit dem vorbereiten war, schoß er seinen Phönix. Takashi's Drache verschwand und Takashi blickte auf. Eine riesige Explosion war die Folge. Als Kazuma die leiche holen wohlte, erschrack er, denn sie war nicht da. Er blickte nach oben und sah Takashi mir roten Chakra Flügeln fliegen. Takashi sagte er beendet jetzt diesen Kampf und formte seine Hände zu einer Kugel indem sich Katon befand. Er schrie Katon : Drachen Explosion. Der Drach griff Kazuma an und Kazuma konnte nicht flüchten, da er zu schwer verletzt war. Eine große Feuerkugel, nach dem Einschlag, war das Ergebnis. Zum Schluss sieht man Takashi an Kazuma's Leiche vorbei gehen. Fähigkeiten Seine Geschwindigkeit im Kampf und beim Formen von Fingerzeichen, sowie seine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus sind außergewöhnlich, er beherrscht viele Katon-thumb|Takashi's vertrauter Geist und Suiton-Techniken auf hohem Nivaeu und mithilfe seines Chakras entfesselt er gewaltige Nin- und Genjutsu wie das Katon: Drachen Explosion oder Utakata. Nur in seiner Kraft liegt eine kleine Schwäche. Auch sein Charkra ist Mittelmäßig. Des Weiteren besitzt er die Nahkampfwaffe Schwarze Katana, welche erst im Kampf mit Kazuma zum vorschein kommt. Auch beherrscht er den Sennin Modo perfekt. Beziehungen Tobisura: Vor Tobisura hat Takashi keine Angst, dennoch ist Takashi ein loyales Mitglied und deswegen befolgt er seine Anweisungen, da er höher gestellt ist. Außerdem sieht Takashi Tobisura mehr als Meister. Angeblich soll Takashi der Spion von Team Tobi sein, dies ist jedoch noch nur ein Gerücht. [[Takato Matori]]: Zu [[Takato Matori]] hat Takashi eine eher gute Beziehung, jedoch ist Takato etwas von Takashi's kalter art genervt. Auch gibt es streitereien über "die wahre Kunst". Dennoch agieren sie als Team nahezu perfekt. Kaito: Takashi und Kaito verstehen sich sehr gut da sie fast die selbe art haben. Dennoch respektiert Kaito Takashi, da Takashi ihn während eines Trainingkampfes besiegt hat. Mit ihm versteht Takashi sich am besten. Aiko: Takashi ist ihm gegenber sehr emotionslos, dennoch empfindet er ihn als sympatisch. Während eines Kampfes besiegte Takashi ihn, worauf Aiko ihn hasst aber auch respektiert. Bilder von Takashi Itachi.jpg|Takashi im Team Tobi Outfit 6dquk7.png|Takashi's Emotionsloses Gesicht Katana.jpeg|Takashi's Katana Url.jpeg|Takashi's vertrauter Geist Mekkyaku01.png|Takashi tötet mehrere Shinobi mit einer Katon Attacke Katon_Renkeijutsu_Karura02.png|Takashi's Katon: Feuer Explosion im Sennin Modo Itachi manga 578 the key to stop the edo tensei by kaitoomaeda-d4sts1k.jpg|Takashi im perfekten Sennin Modo Trivia *Seine Stärke wird von folgenden Punkten verdeutlicht **Er besiegt einen legänderen Ninja und zwar Kazuma Saruwatari **Er ist im Team Tobi **Er beherrscht den Sennin Modo **Er beherscht viele Katon und Suiton Jutsus auf höchstem Niveau *Sein Partner ist Takato Matori *Wahrscheinlich kennt er Tobisura schon länger, da er ihn gezielt gesucht hat Kategorie:Charaktere